


Dubious Motives

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), Clint (mentioned), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic goes wrong, Mind Control, Protective Thor, Steve Feels, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki should have known better then to mess with the natural order of the world.  If the Norns deemed something to happen, then that is the way it was.  They tended to bite back when someone tried to change things.  Loki felt that this time he had gotten off very lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fun that just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

Loki should have known better then to mess with the natural order of the world. If the Norns deemed something to happen, then that is the way it was. They tended to bite back when someone tried to change things. Loki felt that this time he had gotten off very lightly.

 

Loki had taken up residence in the Tower 6 months ago, when Odin had decided to cast him out from Asgard and declared that Midgard could do what they wanted with him. Fury wasn’t a fool, Loki possessed talents and skills that would prove useful to Earth. So when Thor asked him to give Loki asylum rather then locking him in a call, it was granted under the proviso that he work for the Avengers. They were the only team on Earth with the ability of keeping him in check.

Of course, to say that the God of Mischief was unhappy with the arrangements was an understatement and Clint was positive livid when he found out. For the first few weeks, Loki refused to forgive Thor for taking him there, never venturing out of his room and Clint would hurl insults at him which were slowly becoming physical threats when he did. 

In the end, Steve had to intervene. Loki was given an ultimatum, either work with the team or he would be sent to a SHIELD prison facility which Steve was sure would be less then pleasant for the Jotun. Loki decided it would be in his best interest to comply. It wasn't like he had any where to go anyway. At least here, he had shelter, food and was still able to use his magic. 

Steve was a little more understanding with Clint. He took him to the boxing ring and gave Clint the chance to thrash out his anger on someone who could take the hits. It wasn’t perfect, but as Clint was refusing counselling, it was better than the archer trying to take pot shots at Loki's head every chance he got or losing him off the team all together.

After this, things seemed to settle into some sort of normality. Loki went out on missions with the team and gradually proved that he was the assist Fury believed he could be. His actions around the tower became less confrontational, but he still avoided Clint, Bruce (the hulk still made him feel uneasy) and his brother whenever he could. Loki found he spent most of his free time with either Steve, who he respected for his directness, Natasha, in whom he found a kindred spirit, or Tony, who he found mildly amusing. Slowly, he began to feel that life in the tower wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Loki had just left Steve in the gym after a pretty intense training and was heading to his room. When Loki had proved he was willing to be part of the team, Steve had gone out of his way to make him feel as welcome as possible. One way was providing Loki with a sparring partner, as he was the only one apart from Thor who could get close to touching Loki. The pair had become comfortable with each other after the shaky start and Loki was grateful for the chance to practice his hand to hand without relying on Thor. While he was more than capable of taking out the Captain, Steve could land punches that would leave bruises in the morning. Still he didn’t mind and he knew for every hit Steve landed, Loki landed 5 in turn. 

Loki had just reached the elevator to head to his room, when Tony came up behind him and used his override to carry them to his lab instead.

 

Tony had split from Pepper not long ago. After the Battle of New York, Tony had become increasingly obsessed with his Iron man suit. It had finally become too much for her and she decided enough was enough. It was odd because now they seemed to get on better than when they were together and were now simply good friends. Still Tony was lonely. Before Pepper, he had been happy to go from one fling to the next, each of them never lasting more than a few weeks. Now he had had a stable relationship that had lasted for such a long time, he craved that again.

The question was who. He looked around himself but found few options. His commitments to the Avengers and the dangers that entailed meant dating someone from the outside would make them a target for all the worlds’ super villains. Tony may be selfish at times but that was pushing it too far. SHIELD agents and Stark employees presented their own set of problems. The only member of SHIELD Tony trusted (apart from Natasha and Clint) was Phil Colson and he was killed by Loki. Tony didn’t like the idea that the person in his bed may be telling Fury everything. 

Dating the Boss always came with problems and Tony wasn’t in the mood to try and figure out if they wanted him for him or for his influence. That ruled those on the fringes of his life.

So Tony looked among the other Avengers. Of course he naturally looked to Natasha first, but decided against her immediately. As much as he trusted and respected her in the field, he was still smarting over the whole spying on him thing. Tony had never been particular over gender so started working through the men in the group. Thor was off the market, as he was head over heels in love with Jane Foster, Clint mentioned girlfriends and was most defiantly straight, as was Bruce who was rather work in his lab than date and Tony wouldn’t touch Loki with a barge poll (he liked the guy but hell no). So that left only Steve. 

Tony and Steve were friends when they weren’t fighting over the best way to run the team and had talked relationship in general terms just before the split with Pepper. Tony was sure that Steve was open to men as well as women as lovers. That and the fact Steve hadn’t dated since defrosting because he was the 'going steady' type, meant that as far as Tony was concerned made them perfect for each other. But he had no idea how to make sure Steve was interested in him. He wasn’t going to go through a whole lot of trouble only to get rejected. He decided to ask the one person who could make sure Steve wanted him and so he grabbed Loki.

 

“So what do you think? Is there anything you can do to make sure Steve is interested to the idea of me and him?” asked Tony hopefully.

Loki didn’t know what to say. This is not what he had expected from Tony at all. It was odd that Tony would pick this time to become attracted to the good Captain, but Loki tried not to think about that right now. 

“Stark, there is no way I can make another fall in love with you. It is against all the laws of nature. Would it not be better to talk about these things with Rogers himself and leave me out of the equation? I am sure if he feels the same attraction he would respond kindly.” Loki said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. 

“Hey, who said love? That sort of thing can come later. All I want to do is to get the ball rolling. Once we know we are on the same page, we can do the touchy feely stuff later. As for talking to Cap, he’s a bit of a prude in that department. It took months to figure he might be up for a guy.” Tony looked a little amused. He still truly believed that Steve was fairly innocent when it came to sex, purely vanilla. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at that statement but said nothing. He wondered just how much the Avengers really knew about each other, even while living so close. Very little it would seem.

“I have no interest in helping you, so I am afraid that talking is your only option” said Loki, not hiding the sneer in his voice. He stood from the couch on the far side of the lab and made his way back to the elevator. 

Tony followed and grabbed Loki's arm and spun him round. He was frustrated that he was not getting his own way. “Look, Loki. I know you don’t understand this but all I want is Cap to be happy and who better for him then his best friend.”

This made Loki stop. He met Tony’s eye and the billionaire was sure that he glimpsed pain in the other man eyes, just for a moment. Whatever was going through the God’s head at the moment was something big.

“Very well, Stark. There is one spell that may give you the results you want. It is not without risks and is a very old branch of magic, so even I am unsure of the outcome. Do not blame me if it fails.” Loki said his voice shaking almost unnoticeably.

Tony nodded, his concern for Loki vanishing as he got what he wanted.

“I have one condition. You will not take part in any intimate activity with Steve while the spell is in effect. I will not be responsible for you abusing him and will kill you if I find you have betrayed my trust.” Loki said menacingly

Tony swallowed. Why the God of Mischief cared what happened to Steve, Tony was unsure. After all this was the first time he had heard Loki refer to any of them by the first name but the guy clearly meant every word he said and Tony decided not to test the death threat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get started and get an unlikely result

They sat on the floor in Loki's room. Loki had placed a mirror and one of Steve cowls in front Tony. For a second, Tony wondered how Loki got hold of the headgear as Steve was very careful with his uniform, cleaning it himself and keeping it his room. Tony pushed the thought away again as he found he didn’t really care.

“When I begin, you are to focus on the mirror with your hand on the cowl. If it works, the spell will temporarily reflect your desires on to Steve. With luck, if there is a real attraction you should be able to develop those feelings into something more permanent.”

Tony nodded and Loki began to whisper something under his breath. Tony felt he skin grow warm but he kept his focus on the mirror, thinking of Steve. The images in the mirror began to swirl and spin, then settled again, this time however it was not his own face Tony saw but Steve’s. The lights in the room began to dim as the mirror shimmered in its own light, getting brighter until it nearly blinded Tony. Loki continued as if nothing was happening but for Tony the world was only Steve in the mirror. Without warning the image shift for a second and Tony could have sworn that it was Loki's face he saw when suddenly the mirror cracked and split in two. Tony started and covered his face. Loki went silent.

Nothing happened for about 5 min, until Tony’s head stopped spinning. When he could see what was going on, Tony noticed that Loki had moved to sit on the bed. He looked drained and had his head in his hands, breathing hard. Tony stood up and knelt down in front of Loki.

“You all right, Loki?” asked Tony, surprised that he was feeling genuine concern for the trickster.

Loki looked up and Tony though he had been kicked in the stomach. Loki was beautiful and Tony could not understand how he could have missed it before. He realised that all he wanted to do right is kiss those thin lips. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through Loki black hair. 

Loki went rigid and knocked the offending hand away. “I do not need you pity, Stark, my strength will recover in a moment.”

“Shhh. There is no need for that. I just want to make you feel better, let me please.” And with that Tony leaned up and kissed Loki. 

Loki eyes widened and he knew that spell had gone horribly wrong. Both his magic and physical strength had been drained by the spell so the best he could manage was to push Tony hard which broke the kiss. “Tony, there is something not right. I need you to back away until I can use a counter spell. It should be soon.”

“No, I want to help you” and Tony pushed Loki gently back on to the bed, kissing him again. Loki was stuck. If he tried to get Tony off him, he could really hurt him and he did not think the Avengers would look too kindly on that. While Tony attentions were annoying, they were at this time in no danger of going further than kisses. Loki’s magic was returning and he would strong enough soon for the counter spell. He, however, did not expect company.

 

“TONY, GET THE HELL OFF HIM RIGHT NOW” Steve shouted. 

Tony sat up, looking confused over why Steve was there. Loki took advantage and waved his hand, hoping that his magic had recovered enough. Tony skin grew warm again and suddenly he jumped away from the bed, looking completely freaked. Steve was glaring at Loki and Loki was looking guilty as hell. Without another word, Steve turned and left the room. 

“STEVE” Loki shrieked, but the Captain ignored him.

 

“Steve” Tony caught up with the Captain in the elevator.

“I wouldn’t be around me right now, Tony. I can promise you, I will not be good company.” Replied Steve trying to keep the growl out of his voice and keeping his back to his friend.

Tony smiled to himself. Steve was clearly jealous of what he had seen and was trying to hide it. Loki’s spell may have back fired but they clearly got the results they wanted anyway. Now all he had to do was stop Steve from beating Loki to a pulp next time he sees him and hello play time.

“Listen, about what happened in there, please go easy on Rock of Ages, it wasn’t all his fault you know.” Tony began with a smile.

Steve whirled around, the anger burning in his eyes. “How can it not be his fault when he used his magic to make out with you, to take advantage of you? I thought he was better than that, that I knew him better. I can’t believe he would do that to m……to you.”

Tony was taken aback by the intensity of Steve anger. “Steve, calm done, it’s not what you think…….”

“Ok it’s not what I think. Tell me this, did he put a spell on you?”

“Well, yes, but…….”

“And did I walk you the two of you enjoying some personal time together?”

“Ok I was but…….”

“And would you have gone anywhere near him if you had any say in the matter?”

“No, but that’s not point here, I………..?

“So what the hell am I meant to think he was up to?” Steve shouted at Tony

“I asked him to” Tony shouted back.

The pair stared at each other as the Elevator doors opened. Bruce and Clint looked from one to the other and backed away letting the doors close again. Tony pushed for his lab and they continued in silence.

 

Once in the lab, Steve found he calmed down a little. He was still confused over what went on but he was determined to find out one way of the other.

“Tony, why would you ask Loki to put a spell on you and why would it make you want to kiss him?” Stave asked.

“That wasn’t the plan. The spell went wrong. Look, it doesn’t matter now. You know Loki didn’t do anything deliberately and you don’t need to hurt him the next you see him. So we can get onto something more interesting. Can I get you a drink?” said Tony as he walked to his stash of alcohol he had hidden from Pepper. He was hoping to turn the conversation more towards himself and Steve. Together. Unluckily for Tony, Steve didn’t get the message.

 

“What kind of spell could go that wrong? What were you trying to do, Tony?” Steve insisted. He could tell Tony was avoiding and that was not going to happen.

“What does it matter? I got what I wanted so there is nothing to worry about. Let it go, ok. Tell me, do you have plans for dinner?” Tony continued as if this was an everyday thing, which for the Avengers, was usually the case.

Steve had been caught off guard by the last question and said absently “I was going to ask Loki if he wanted to try the new place that open across the street.”

This made Tony stop for a second. The new Italian restaurant was popular with couples but then Steve was so naïve, he almost certainly didn’t even realise he would be asking Loki on a date. Still it was a great way to ask Steve on the same date. “Great we could go instead.”

“Tony, we are not going anywhere until I know what you and Loki were up to. Now I can get the answer from you or I can go ask Loki and trust me he will tell me. It’s up to you.” Countered Steve focusing again.

Tony huffed. This was not going the way he wanted and he was starting to get antsy. Steve had been so jealous earlier, Tony couldn’t understand why he was pushing the whole spell thing when he was being handed one on one time with Tony. Tony decided to abandon subtlety and go for the kill.

“Fine, I wanted to this the old fashioned way but you asked for this.” Tony walked over and grabbed Steve’s shirt, planted a wet kiss on his lips. He expected shock then Steve to relax and return the kiss. So when Steve did the impossible and tensed up even more, Tony pulled away, a puzzled look on his face.

Steve was stood stock still and when Tony let go, he backed away rapidly getting some distance between him and Tony. Tony expression went from surprise to annoyed “Well this is new. It's normally tongues or a slap in the face. I’ve never stunned anyone into silence before.”

Steve swallowed as his brain tried to catch up with what had happened. He now knew he needed to get to the bottom of this right now. “Last chance, Tony. What did you ask Loki to do and it had better be true or so help me.”

“I kiss you and you still harp on about the spell. Fine, I wanted to know if you fancied me, Loki had this spell that could see if there was any possibility, but it went south and I ended snogging the Reindeer Games.” Tony was fed up now. Whatever happen in Loki room, Steve just wasn’t playing ball.

Steve looked horrified. “Loki knew what you wanted and he went along with it. What did you say to him?”

Tony gave up. No one was worth all this hassle. He hadn’t worked this hard with Pepper, which he realised was why she may have dumped him. “I made my intentions clear and he…….”

“No I need to know exactly what you said to him, the words, Tony.” Steve interrupted

Tony scowled “I said that I wanted to make you happy and that there was no one better for you then your best friend, something I’m starting to rethink by the way.”

Steve turned and smashed his hand into the call bottom. Looking back to Tony, he growled “You are a selfish git, Stark and there is no way that that spell was simply fact finding. You couldn’t talk to me and find out if this was what I wanted. No, you tried to use Loki to somehow make it happen the way you wanted. You didn’t care about me, I just happened to be what you wanted. Well, hear this, I would happily go back into the ice for another 70 Years before I would ever think about getting involved with a self-centred, egotistical, arsehole like you. Now I’m going to have to fix the mess you have created. You had better hope that I’m not too late because if I lose him, your life will be worth shit.”

The elevator doors opened and Steve pushed the floor numbers repeatedly until they closed again. Tony was in complete shock. He replayed the last minute over in his mind again and again. He was sure that he may have just broken up Steve and Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was sitting meditating. He had gone over the workings 4 times and he couldn’t see what went wrong. There was no way the spell should have failed, let alone produce that kind of reaction in Tony. Loki wasn’t the subject, he should have been isolated from the spell. But clearly he had got mixed up in there somewhere and now Steve hated him.

Loki had run his eye over the room, picking out the most important things he would need to pack before he left. There was no way he was going to allowed to stay in the tower after this. When the knock come, he was certain that this was his escort out. He was surprised to see Steve looking calmer than before but still upset.

“Can I come in?” asked Steve. This worried Loki. Steve hadn’t felt the need to ask permission to enter his room in 2 months, not since that first blissful night together. Still he stepped back and allowed Steve to pass him. Steve smiled sadly and sat on couch. Loki sat at the other end, the small gap between them feeling like the void. There was an uncomfortable silence which nether seemed able to fill. Finally it was Steve that spoke.

“When did you give up on us, Loki? You could have told me that there was something wrong, we could have fixed it.”

Loki looked confused. He had been happier in that last few months then in the last hundred year on Asgard and Steve knew this. “Steve, there was nothing wrong.”

“So why did you go along with Tony? He told me some of it but not everything, I know him too well. What was the spell supposed to do?” Steve looked worried.

“It was meant to reflect Tony’s desires on to you. It was temporary but if there was any real attraction, it would make you aware of it. I don’t how, but it went wrong. Tony felt desire for me instead. It drained me badly and so I couldn’t cast a counter spell as quickly as I would have liked.”

Steve pushed his anger down, he needed to find out why Loki did this and shouting at him would cause him the clam up. “Ok so that why Tony was getting up close and personal but that don’t explain why you let him. You can swot him like a fly.”

Loki laughed a little at the thought. “Steve you would have never forgiven me if I really hurt him for something he had little control over. I would have been able to cast the spell before he could go much further, so I decided to be tolerant. I would have stopped him if he became forceful, have no fear.”

Steve nodded. Now he was calm, he could see clearly the look on Loki face when Tony pulled away, there was relief first, like he was being saved, not fear at being caught cheating. The guilt kicked in only after he cast the counter spell. He felt a lot of the anger slip away, leaving only the hurt.

“You still haven’t said why you did it. I thought you wanted us. You know that if it worked, you would have left me open to Tony? He would have taken advantage, not caring that it may not have been what I really wanted.”

Loki took Steve hand and held tight, trying to show his feelings through his touch. “I would never have let that happen. I told him I would kill him if he dared lay a hand on you while the spell was active and I meant it. It wouldn’t have mattered what happened to me.”

Like Tony, Steve only had to look at Loki to see that he meant what he said. This however filled Steve with hope instead of fear. Loki clearly cared for him, if his was willing to risk everything to keep him safe. “I need to know why, Loki.”

Loki looked down now. “Stark had a very persuasive argument.”

“That my best friend would be the best lover for me” Steve filled in the gaps. Loki nodded frighten that Steve might agree.

Steve needed to know the answer to the most important question. Why would Loki give him to Tony so willingly? “Loki, why do think Tony would be better for me than you? I need to know what is that head of yours.”

Loki swallowed and stood, moving away from the sofa. “It is not Tony as such. Everyone you meet would be better than me. We have made no commitment to each other, it would be easier on us both if you find that better person before we become too attached.”

“No. I don’t care what Tony said. Not once since the ice have I found anyone that comes close to the way you make me feel.”

“And yet we keep what we are to each other a secret from the people we live with, the people we are supposed to trust. Tony only looked at you because he thought you were free.”

Steve stood and followed putting his hand to Loki’s cheek. “I wanted people to trust you enough to not think you were controlling me before I told them. I was protecting you as much as you would have protected me. You want to tell the rest of them, that’s fine. You want to tell the world, I’ll get Pepper to do a press realise. You’ve paid for your crimes on Asgard and you’re trying to make amends here. I can’t promise you’ll earn the forgiveness from the people of Earth, but it is enough for me.”

Loki hadn’t really considered what he was doing on Earth or if he really deserved redemption. He had lost his mind in his anger at Odin and Asgard. He had made a bargain that he had no real way of keeping, to conquer a realm that he didn’t really want. All he had wanted was to hurt Thor, who had all their Fathers love. And yet for some reason Steve believed in him, the first since Frigga. So he would keep trying, even if it was only for Steve.

Steve continued “As for commitments, I don’t love unless I’m certain about someone and I love you so much.” And he pulled Loki’s face in for a kiss.

Loki nearly broke. Until now, he had been uncertain what this with Steve was. He had guessed that for Steve, it was something the humans called friends with benefits. But his Captain loved him and Loki felt his own heart melt.

The next thing either of them knew, Thor stormed into his brother’s room. The Thunder was glaring at Loki as the pair broke apart and Steve moved between the brothers, acting as a barrier. Loki pushed him to the side gently. He would not shy away from his brother when he was guilty of something.

“Loki, why do you continue to be difficult? Tony has just told us you have been taking advantage of the Captain and I wish to know the truth.” Thor growled at Loki.

“It was a mistake, one that the Captain and I are resolving at this moment. But I am not the only one to blame. Did Stark not tell you of the part he played of the spell?” Said Loki, a little angry and hurt that Tony seemed to have put the whole thing on his shoulders.

Thor looked confused, but still annoyed. “Loki I don’t know what other mischief you have been up to, but I speak of you using Steve for your personal pleasure.”

Steve decided that he didn’t like the sound of that. “Hey, I’m in the room and let me tell you that whatever Tony has said, there is no taking advantage here.”

“Steve is right, Thor. The Captain and I are involved in a mutually beneficial relationship, in which I may add we both love each other.” Loki turned and smiled at Steve who returned it with a grin of his own. He wished he could have told him in private, but it was the only way to convince Thor that his intentions were pure (ish). Their hands met and both held on tight.

Thor looked astonished, but less angry at least. He had seen Loki more content these last few months and now he could guess the reason. He had always known that Loki was Ergi and it had been one of the many things that had embarrassed their Father. Still, Thor had seen that on Midgard, man were openly involved with other men and were not thought any less of. Thor was beginning to wonder if there were somethings that Asgard could learn from the mortals.

Steve drew Thor out of his thoughts. “Look, if anyone has taken advantage, it’s Tony. He tried to get Loki to manipulate me.”

“Which judging from what he said earlier, he agreed to.” Thor said sternly but not unkindly.

“Thor, please I made a mistake. It is between Steve, Stark and myself and it would be better if it stays that way. There will be no benefit to tell the others.” Loki had never asked anything of Thor, not since they were children. 

Thor looked to Steve, who nodded. “I’ll deal with Tony.”

Thor realised just how much his brother had changed. There was a time when Loki wouldn’t have cared for the consequents as long as he got his revenge. Now he was showing wisdom. Plus it was clear that the Captain was happy to deal with Loki so he decided to leave the matter in his hands.

“Very well. I think it would be best however to tell the others of your relationship before they come to the Captain’s defence.”

Steve nodded again but said “Can you give us a minute, big guy? Oh and thanks for being understanding.”

“Steve, there are many things I have learnt on Midgard and one of those is not to interfere with someone else’s love, but if you hurt Loki, I will hunt you down.”

Steve swallowed hard and Loki rolled his eyes. Loki was stilled surprisingly please that Thor was still protective of him. Maybe there was hope for them to mend the bridges yet. Satisfied Thor left, waiting outside.

Steve pulled Loki towards him, getting his arms around his waist. “So we are clear, this isn’t some kind of fling. I love you, you love me and I'm not going anywhere. What about you?”

Loki pecked Steve on the lips “We are clear, my love and I will be by your side as long as you will have me. It would seem I can explain what went wrong with spell. I told Tony that I couldn’t make you love him as it broke the laws of nature. Well I can’t stop someone loving another either. Your love was stronger than Stark’s desire and was reflected back on to him instead. Your love protected you.” 

Steve shook his head on how corny it all sounded, but he could live with it.

 

Tony couldn’t believe it. Not only did it seem that that pair were genuinely and sickly in love, but the rest of the team seemed to buy into it. Not that they hadn’t taken some convincing, especially Clint, but they were willing to give the relationship a chance. There had been a lot of threats in Loki’s direction, but he seemed to accept them. 

Tony also couldn’t believe that they hadn’t told the other about what really happened with him and Loki either. He expected them to throw him under the bus, but this was worse. They now had something on him. 

Thor was staring at Tony which was making him feel uncomfortable. It was as if he knew something. Tony was sure however that if he knew everything, Tony would be sporting some broken bones.

“That was a cheap trick, Tony. You know that the others could have really hurt Loki if Thor hadn’t backed us up.” Said a voice behind him.

Tony turned to look at Steve. “Come on Steve, even you can’t be that green behind the ears. If he really cared for you, why did he help me try to get you into bed?”

“Because he loves me enough to let me go. You convinced him that there were better people out there for me, which isn’t true and we both know he would never have let you sleep with me in that state. Now we are not saying anything to the others about the spell and you are going to help convince everyone that me and Loki are serious about each other. Do you understand?”

“And you believe him? Trust me he didn’t take much convincing.”

“We’ve been over it. I’m not happy with what he did but we understand each other a little better so yes I believe him. Just like I’m going to believe you when you tell me you will never be such a manipulative shit again. I don’t want us to fall out over this, you’re my friend.”

Tony decided he didn’t care anymore. If Steve wanted to be the pawn of the God of Lies, that was up to him. Tony just refused to be there when their little world fell apart. Still he did own Steve right now. “Fine, I’m sure you two make a happy couple and I’m sorry for using Loki the way I did. Just don’t be surprise if I keep my distance for a while. I do still like you, I wasn’t making that up.”

Steve nodded and walked away from Tony. The guy was a mess right now and would need to some to sort himself out. Despite being disappointed at Tony for telling everyone, Steve could help be grateful to him. After all, if he hadn’t been so stupid, Steve and Loki may have taken a lot longer to admit their feelings. 

Still he wasn’t going to worry about Tony now. Now he wanted to enjoy spending time with his lover in the open for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun while I'm waiting for Age of Ultron to be realised.
> 
> Feedback welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back always welcome


End file.
